1. Field
An embodiment of the present inventive concept relates to a pixel, a display panel including the pixel, and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of a smart device, when a hand of a person or an object touches a display panel, it is required to mount a touch sensor capable of recognizing a position of the hand or the object in the display panel.
Recently, a display panel mounted with a touch sensor capable of recognizing an intensity of touch pressure as well as whether a touch is performed is required. There are problems such as complexity of processes and increase of cost in implementing the display panel having a touch sensor capable of recognizing an intensity of touch pressure as well as whether a touch is performed is required. Research on solving the problems is being performed.